


The Milking Parlour

by ChusBule



Series: An alternate reality made by the mind [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Milking, Underage Bondage, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChusBule/pseuds/ChusBule
Summary: A boy playing a game with sexual connotations with some girls, realises he has a lot of power over them.
Series: An alternate reality made by the mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Milking Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone what this boy will do in this story.

Ciara, Lily and Lea all struggled against their bounds. "Let us go! It's not funny anymore!", cried Lily. "No it's not.", responded the boy, " It's not funny that you three have caused me grief. 'Oh look at him hanging out with girls, he must be a girl too!', is all I hear. This revenge will be sweet."

10 minutes earlier

These kids had known each other since year one. And had played the same game at break every year since year one, 'Milking Parlour'. The boy would 'attach' the girls' limbs to the wire fence then put his hand between their knees as to simulate a milking machine. Occasionally the girls would escape and the process would start over again. At school they had used the wire fence. Now however, they found themselves alone in an abandoned playground whilst on a school camp. They were also now all 13 and had entered puberty the previous year. The boy was the youngest with short, black, messy, hair and an in shape body. Ciara was next youngest. She had long blonde hair, an adorable face and perky little tits. Lily was the second oldest. She had long black hair tied into a pony tail, and small tits. Leah was the oldest. She had long hazel hair and was incredibly thin and flat chested.

The boy suggested that they play 'Milking Parlour' but with a twist. He had brought along some lengths of rope in his hiking pack and posited that he could tie them up properly this time. They agreed not being able to see the consequences ahead of them. It took several minutes before the boy had them all tied up. He started playing as normal but gradually got more handsy as gradually stripped all of their clothes off.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
